Never Throw Away Ghost Weapons
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Old inventions, new garbage. when all the ghost weapons say that Danny is a ghost, it ends up in the trash can, throw it away. But when 2 certain jocks find the weapons and take them to school... Disaster is waiting for Danny. One shot. Rated Kplus. Warning: Ectogun used on humans; no harm. I don't own DP.


**And I am again back with a one shot *grinns sheepishly* instead of updating my other stories. Do you know I kinda promised to finish Gravity Babysitter? Well, I'm not sure anymore *grinns sheepishly*... I'm writing this because I have many ideas that no one ever wrote... or I never saw it... And I think it is really annoying to find like 35 (I looked it up!) different versions of the same fanfic, like I already mentioned in "The Tape" (Maybe sequel) : All those Ghost zone field trips, you know what I mean. Doesn't mean they are bad, but original ideas are more fun... to me... And I am going to try to make some original plots for fics, this is one of my challenges in my profile , feel free to use them, to be exact: # 3. So... Enjoy and If you want review if you liked it or not :-3... On to the Disclaimer !**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own the show, I wasn't writing, but making more episodes... ... . ... . . .. .**

* * *

 **Never Throw away Ghost Weapons**

One-shot (again)

It was a sunny day in Amity Park. But... Why is it called a park when it is a city? Never mind, but back to the subject; Today was trashday. The day to get rid if your malfunctioning inventions. Or some other trash, like: plastic, ectoplasm, paper, Ghost Weapons, glass, Inventions that said Danny was a ghost, ya know, just normal stuff a normal household... except the ghost weapons maybe...

"Danny, Sweetheart can you please put the garbage outside? I still have to cook, and do the groceries, and. . . . . . ."

"Yes mom, I get it, you're busy!" Danny said mocking "Can't Jazz do it? I mean, she can do EVERYTHING better!" whined Danny

"O Sweetie that's not true!" his mother said

"Name one example!" He argued

"Well... Euhm... Gaming? Just go and put the garbage outside Sweetie!" Maddie was a little guilty for Danny. If she knew how bad Jazz aimed and how GOOD Danny was in ghost hunting, even better then his own parents. Besides, he was half - ghost himself so... I know you already got it

"Yeah, I'm coming already!" Danny responded and took the big box with the 'Garbage' outside.

"Mom, that was heavy! What was inside?"

"Oh just broken ghost hunting gear, Don't worry" The women in the blue jumpsuit said. "It doesn't work, it always said you're a ghost, like the Boo - Merang!

 _"Finally is that stupid thing gone! I still have bruises from them! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"_

 _"_ Finally! I still have bruises from that thing!" He said, revealing some bruises at the back of his head.

"I'll take care of that when you come home."

"Kay Mom, I'm going to the Nasty burger with Sam and Tucker."

"Okay, sweetie"

"Bye Mom!" He said to her

(Line break, get used to it :-|) ( At the Nasty Burger )

Danny flew invisible to the Nasty burger and changed back behind the Nasty burger. He walked in the building and saw Sa and Tucker right away.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny said from the entrance

"Hi Danny!" They said in common "How was it? _any ghost fights?_ "

"No, not today, in the night only the box ghost and kempler (or klemper?)"

"That's weird, why aren't there any ghosts around? " Tucker asked

"Dude, you just jinxed it-"

"BEWAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL CUBIC SQUARES THAT PEOPLE CALL BOXES AND-"

"Thanks Tucker...!" Danny said obviously wIth sarcasm hidden in his tone. With that he stood up from his chair and 'transformed' behind the Nasty Burger. "And weren't you supposed to be the 'mechanical frog' ghost?

"NOOOOOOOOOO! BOXES ARE WAY BETTER! AND THERE'S ALREADY A MECHANICAL FROG GHOST! I'LL COME EVERY DAY TO RULE THE BOXES! BEWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"

"One day off? ONLY ONE DAY? Please I have a life you know!" Danny Phantom said "How did you get out anyway?"

"BEWARE THAT IS A GHOST SECRET!''

"Oh COME ON!" Danny PHANTOM aimed the thermos on the box ghost.

"You shall not lock me up in that cylinder container, FOR I, THE BOX GHOST-" And Danny sucked him in.

Danny went back to his seat with Sam and Tucker, only to discover they were the only ones left in the Nasty Burger

"Seriously?!" Tucker said "I've already ordered! And paid! But no burgers! NO BURGERS! I am so going to say that when-"

"Come on Tucker, let's go home, It's already 6:00 PM" Sam said

"See you tomorrow!" Danny said

"Bye!" Sam and Tucker replied

 **(Again a linebreak, and as always: get used to it ;-3) (Following the garbage truck) (The 2 men in the truck are named Jerry and Harry)**

The garbage truck, 7 PM

"Hey Harry?" the fat man named Jerry said

"Yes Jerry?" The thin man named Harry said

"This box is heavy, man!" Jerry said

"Yes this box is heavy, man! Harry said

"And I'm too lazy to try it again!" Jerry said

"I'm too lazy too!" Harry said

"We have SO MUCH in common!" Jerry said

"Yes, we have SO MUCH in common, I know dude!" Harry said

"Let's put that box on the pavement!" Jerry said

"Hey, Dude! I was going to suggest that too, dude!" Harry said

"You just said 2 times 'dude' in one sentence" Jerry said

"I know that dude!" Harry said

"Let's put that box on the pavement!" Jerry said

"Okay dude!" Harry said

The 2 men took the box and putted it on the pavement

"That was hard for me to do!" Jerry said

"Dude, that was hard for me to do too!" Harry said

And the 2 lazy men drove away

 **(It is again a line break and it was for me VERY annoying to write that scene with Jerry and Harry, they are such a ... Never mind :-3)**

Following some A - Listers at 8 PM

"Kwan, look! What is that?" Dash asked the Asian jock.

"I don't know." He responded. The 2 Jocks went to the box and were looking inside of it.

"Dude, what is that?" Dash took a... thermos out of the box. It was green with white and it hd a big "F" on it

"I-I know w-what that is!" Dash responded Kwan

"What is it? Tell me!" Kwan said, almost yelling

"O My Gosh! It i-is the G-ghost hunting g-gear of D-danny P-P-P-P-Phantom! This is real proof I know Danny Pantom in person!''

"But you just found it here abandoned, don't you think that's weir- "

"But they don't know that! And besides, I was that one time shrunk with him, did you forget that? I'm going to take this tomorrow to school! And I'm going to show them all my ghost hunting skills!"

"But don't you think that's a bad- "

"No! It is the best idea I've ever had! Come on! We're going to take it home! Help me carrying!" Dash said "And they will soon forget the rumors about me having more then 300 hundred teddybears"

"But that is true..." Dash shot him a glare

"Just do what I say, Kwan. Or don't you want to be an A - Liser anymore? Do you want to be a loser again?"

"What you want Dash... What you want..."

 **(And it is a - guess what? - Awesome Line Break Again!)**

Fenton Works, The next day before school

The next day in Fenton Works. Danny was awake in time... well, actually he hadn't been sleeping the whole night. He was the whole night up to fight ghosts, unlike his school, who had slept very good, except Sam, Tucker and Valerie. Yes, He had been up to fight Valerie, though he didn't want it... But what does he had to do then, eh? Let Valerie shoot him, capture him and hand him over to the Guys in White? No, Thank you would his response have been.

"Danny-boy! Wake up!" His father called him

"I -" Danny yawns " I am already up Dad... . Where's mom.?"

"She's in the lab working on new inventions, since the old ones said you're a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm completely normal and have a normal life and am definitely NOT a ghost since I am Fully Alive!"

"Danny - O, I made you breakfast!"

"Please don't tell me it's fudge!"

"No, thats mine! I mean... I made you some Toast!" 'Dad' said proudly

"Erm... Thank you dad! I really like that! Oh look at the time! I gotta go!" He said and ran outside

Once Danny couln't see FentonWorks anymore, he threw his toast away in the bushes next to him and flew invisibly off.

 **(Yes I know that _if_ I'll write more storys that you're going to see these _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_ more)**

At Casper High, that same morning

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Danny asked Sam, Tucker stood besides Sam

"Dash" She said.

"What do you mean by..." Danny turned around "HOW DID HE GET THAT?!" Danny yelled

"Hey Fentoenail! I got it from Phantom himself! We are also fitness buddys, you know!" Dash said proudjy

 _"You've got to be kidding me... I threw that box away... I never gave THAT to him... I'm not THAT stupid... Right? "_

"Yeah, cool, but ehm... I gotta go..to, you know... class! You too... We've got English from Mr Lancer, remember?"

"Have you seen the time, Fenturd?"

"No?" Was his answer

"We still have 15 minutes the time... So now I can show you my awesome Ghost Hunting Skills!"

He took an ectogun and aimed on Nathan, who suddenly turned around

"W - what are you going to do w-with that?!" Nathan asked frightened

"Don't worry, It's harmless to humans, loser, so it won't hurt you ."

Dash aimed the ectogun at Nathan... and shot him... He shot him right in the chest. Almost everyone didn't dare to look, but they neer heard a scream.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" Nathan asked. Everyone dared to look again: And there was a completely, but shocked, boy. And where were the teachers?

"Well, duh! I told you it wasn't harmless to humans."

"Okay?"

"Out of the way loser. I'm going to give my audience - you all - and the whole school- a performance!"

"Dash, I don't think they are waiting for that Dash." Danny said

"Shut up Fentina!"

"Great..."

At first Dash took the Fenton Ghost Finder. He aimed at his 'audience' and suddenly a signal was heard

"Ghost at 10 metres"

Dash walked further into the audience.

"Ghost at 5 metres"

Dash was now standing right in front of Danny

"Ghost right in front of you!"

"Where?" Dash said. "Everyone was looking around and Danny was pretending he did.

" _You'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead" The device said_

"Stupid thing!" And Dash broke the device

"Where were we? Ah!"

Dash took the Fenton Anti Creep Stick, looked at it, and threw it away.

"This is just a bat or something!" Dash went looking until he found something interesting...

"Look! a Thermos! Danny Phantom uses it to capture ghosts!"

Everyone but a few recognised it and backed up. Valerie recognised it too.

"Dash, Phantom is evil! If he gave this to you, then you have to destroy it! You can't trust any ghost, especially not Phantom!" Valerie said

"Come on! How can you not see Phantom is evil?"

"My Ghostboy is not evil!" Paulina screamed "You're just jealous he's in love with me!"

"Paulina, ghosts can't feel emotions! When will you understand that!"

"Go away!"

Valerie walked away, stunned, but stayed in the back of the crowd.

Dash took the Fenton Thermos and aimed at some kids, Danny ducked away and Sam and Tucker jumped before him the defend him.

"Well, well. You're not Danny Phantom, so why should you be afraid of a GHOST weapon while you're HUMAN?"

"Because... everyone can react different" He pointed at the ghost weapons "on that, you know?'' He half asked

"I'm not buying that, Fentoad!" He aimed on Danny

"Woow, no need for _that_ Dash" But is was too late, Dash clicked on the button of the Fenton Thermos. Tucker and Sam tried to jump before Danny, but it was too late. Everyone was looking at what happened. There was a bright blue ray coming from the Fenton Thermos. It hit Danny.

"NOOO! NOT AGAIN! I HATE THAT THING!" He yelled before he got sucked in the Fenton Thermos **( A/N If you don't get it see challenge rules in my profile)**

Dash dropped the Fenton Thermos in surprise. Did he just suck Danny Fenturd into the Fenton Thermos?

"Don't drop me! That hurts!"

Everyones jaw dropped. Sam and Tucker walked to the Fenton Thermos and Sam released him. In his GHOST!form

Danny was panting. In his GHOST!form It was clearly he really _hated_ that thing, but also that this wasn't the first time.

"You did not see that, right?" Danny asked in his GHOST!form, already knowing the answer of his question. Did I already mention he was in his GHOST!form?

...

"Holy Sweatsocks! Danny Fenturd is-"

"Danny Phanturd, yes I know" Danny finished, in his GHOST!form (I've got the feeling I already said that)

"How did you know-"

"Alternate timeline okay? Done with questions? Then I want to go home because I've got the feeling the Guys in white AND the newscrew will be here soon, mainly because Pauline is recording everything."

Everyone turned to Paulina

"Hi Ghostboy!"

Danny was about to fly off in his GHOST!form, but Valerie threw a ghost proof net at Danny:

"No way, Phantom, you aren't going anywhere, you are going to explain, _everything!"_ Valerie said

* * *

 **I know it's a bad thing to end an one shot in this way, but you know the answers of the questions already, right? This was one of my challenges which you can find in my profile, feel free to use them! Well, hope to see you in the next story! Don't forget to read and review! Until next time, ~CrayonPencil~**


End file.
